O Kitsune dos Uchihas
by Givah.Kitsune
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke lutam no Vale do Fim.  Mas quando Kakashi chega no local, não vestígio de nenhum dos dois.  O que acontecerá?


Em primeiro lugar: Minha fic vai viajar legal, sabe? Não vai haver Madara. Só o Tobi (Amo ele, demais) que é um bom garoto. Então depois deste pequeno aviso sobre fics feitas pela minha pessoa (que é uma pessoa completamente louca e perturbada) vamos dar logo começo a esta loucura que eu escrevi.

**Vale do fim, dias após o Chunnin Shiken**

Kakashi corria com pressa até onde deviam estar Naruto e Sasuke, estava preocupado com os dois - com Sasuke, por causa de sua fuga e com Naruto, por causa da provável luta que os dois teriam.

Chegou lá e viu o que esperava, a água do lugar, agitada, rochas com sinais de luta recente e ainda conseguia sentir o chackra dos dois alunos ali, mas não havia nem Naruto, nem Sasuke. Onde estavam aqueles dois?

Então, o choque lhe atingiu. Akatsuki devia ter pegado os dois, ou, pelo menos, só Naruto.

Ativou o sharingan, só pra checar se eles não estavam ali mesmo, e depois se pôs á correr em direção à Konoha, devia informar o acontecido o mais breve possível para Tsunade.

Naruto acordou num lugar escuro, respirando ofegante.

Onde estava?

Colocou a mão sobre o peito e percebeu que estava enfaixado. Porque ele estava enfaixado?

Naruto sentiu um baque na cabeça e caiu na cama de novo. Imagens voltando rapidamente. Perseguiu Sasuke até o Vale do Fim, os dois lutaram, depois ele caiu e o Uchiha menor logo fez o mesmo. Havia aberto os olhos por um instante, e só o que viu antes de desmaiar foram dois olhos escarlates, depois tudo tinha ficado preto.

Continuou olhando para o teto, até a tontura que sentia parar, depois se sentou de novo e olhou em volta, estava deitado numa cama grande, no quarto haivia uma poltrona e um quarto. O cômodo devia ser maior que seu apartamento inteiro, pensou o loiro, com um pequeno sorriso amargo.

- Que bom que acordou Naruto-kun - Falou uma voz rouca perto de Naruto.

Primeiro Naruto arregalou os olhos, e depois olhou em volta procurando quem havia falado. Quando não viu ninguém, tentou ouvir a voz de novo.

- Onde estou ? - Perguntou para o nada

- Deve estar com fome. Trouxe comida, espero que aprecie - Disse a voz, ignorando a pergunta, e logo uma bandeja foi estendida na sua direção, mas só conseguiu ter um vislumbre rápido das mãos.

- Hmm... Certo. - Mordeu uma maçã que estava em cima da bandeja, e assentiu - Mas, onde, diabos, eu estou? - Repetiu parecendo irritado

- Akatsuki - Respondeu a voz, parecendo achar a irritação do loiro divertida

Naruto somente engoliu em seco, mas não falou mais nada por um tempo.

- Humm... Quem é você ?

Então uma figura saiu da penumbra e Naruto logo reconheceu a pele pálida, os olhos cinzentos escuros, as unhas pintadas, a capa e os cabelos negros longos.

Uchiha Itachi.

- O que quer de mim? - perguntou com a voz seca, e desconfiada, estreitando os olhos.

Itachi também estreitou os olhos. Aquela não era a reação que esperava do loiro. Achava que ele ia correr, gritar, bater nele, ou sei lá o que mais. Mas nunca esperou esta atitude... Seca e até... Um tanto... Bem, calculada.

- No momento nada, mas o líder quer falar com você mais tarde. - Avisou se sentando na poltrona

Naruto deixou o lençol escorregar e mostrou o peito enfaixado e as pernas cobertas por as calças laranjas que usava normalmente usava.

Se empurrou até a beira da cama e colocou os pés no chão, devagar, foi ficando de pé, até conseguir se equilibrar e ficar em pé sozinho, sem nenhum tipo de apoio.

Itachi estava assistindo aquilo sem expressão alguma no rosto, mas por dentro estava com uma pequena curiosidade sobre como aquilo ia terminar.

Depois o loiro experimentou dar um passo. Sentiu uma pequena tontura, mas conseguiu continuar. Chegou até a porta do banheiro e se voltou para Itachi.

- Com licença. - Falou antes de entrar no banheiro.

Primeiro Itachi teve um choque por ele pedir licença, mas depois se recompôs, e ficou prestando tenção nos barulhos que vinham de dentro do banheiro.

A torneira sendo aberta, e depois fechava. Ele devia ter lavado o rosto. Depois silêncio. Ele devia estar se olhando no espelho. Depois o chuveiro foi ligado e houve mais silêncio. Ele devia estar tomando banho.

Quando estava se preparando para sair do quarto...

- Ei, Itachi-san - Chamou a voz de Naruto do outro lado da porta do banheiro

- Sim?

- Há quanto tempo estou desacordado?

- Hn; Quase duas semanas.

- Tudo isso? - Nesse momento houve um estalinho na mente de Naruto - E Sasuke? - perguntou

- Está bem. Ainda desacordado, mas bem. Você só acordou antes por causa dos poderes de cura da Kyuubi - Explicou Itachi, falando na Kyuubi só para ver a reação do loiro.

- Dãããã - Cantarolou o loirinho - E o que exatamente o tal 'líder' quer com um reles mortal como eu ? - Naruto perguntou, usando uma bela dose de sarcasmo

- Ora, ora, então Uzumaki Naruto é capaz de utilizar o sarcasmo? - Perguntou com uma voz divertida - E não faço idéia do que o líder quer. - Completou

- É óbvio que sou capaz de usar do sarcasmo, posso não ter o melhor controle de chackra, nem ser bom em genjutsu, mas não sou um jumento - Rebateu o loiro irritado - E o grande Itachi, gênio do clã Uchiha, não sabe de alguma coisa? Agora sim, acredito que estamos próximos do fim do mundo. - Faliu com a voz divertida

Primeiro Itachi pensou, porque não simplesmente ignorava aquela criança? Mas não, era impelido a responder, e não conseguia se manter calado.

- Mas e o Sasuke...? Sei que ele... provavelmente não... ficou tão... machucado.- Falou Naruto dando pausas para respirar, Itachi percebeu que o loiro devia estar ficando cansado.

- Você é quem pensa... - Falou Itachi - Ele ficou bem machucado, sim... você é mais forte do que pensa.

- Você não... tá falando isso... só pra me... animar, né...? - Itachi notou que a voz do loiro carregava um pouco de receio.

- Não, pode ter certeza... - Itachi falou com mais firmeza. Aquilo pareceu animar Naruto além da conta, apesar de ele não ter dado uma exclamação que fosse, O Uchiha notou pela movimentação do chackra. .

- Você não... imagina como... é bom... ouvir isso... - Naruto tornou a falar - Queria ser... como ele... sabia? - Naruto não sabia porque, mas se sentia bem falando com Itachi

- Ele quase mata você e ainda fala isso? - Surpreendeu-se Itachi com o que ouviu - Só pode ser brincadeira, né?

- É que... eu queria que... as pessoas me... reconhecessem... assim como eles... o reconhecem... - Itachi finalmente compreendeu

Um silêncio um tanto quanto pesado acabou se instalando. Alguns minutos se passaram até que Itachi tornasse à falar.

- Você... é realmente uma pessoa diferente.

- Estranha... você quer dizer...

- Não, é diferente, mesmo - o moreno levantou-se e foi até a janela olhar o sol enfeitava o céu com o seu brilho dourado - As pessoas te maltratam, mas você quer ser um Hokage pra protegê-las; aquela sua colega... Sakura, nunca tinha te visto como um shinobi que merecesse respeito, e mesmo assim você fez uma promessa para ela, mesmo que isso acabasse ainda mais com a sua vida; você se preocupa com o Sasuke, que quase te matou, quando na verdade deveria se preocupar em se recuperar... - ele soltou um suspiro antes de soltar a frase final - E ainda diz que quer ser igual ao meu otouto.

- É que... ser eu mesmo... pode desagradar... todo mundo... - a voz de Naruto se tornou baixa - Mostrar o que... eu realmente... sou pode ser... a minha... sentença de morte.

Itachi ficou calado, pensando nas palavras do loiro, depois saiu do quarto.

Quando Naruto ouviu a porta fechando e saiu do banheiro, enrolado numa toalha. E foi até o armário que havia ali, abriu as portas e viu só roupas pretas nos cabides, deu de ombros e vestiu uma calça que ficou justinha nas coxas e larga nos tornozelos e a menor camisa que acho ainda ficava grande em si. As mangas ficavam no meio do braço e a gola ficava tão larga que caía e mostrava um dos seus ombros. Olhou para o espelho e viu que estava bom assim.

Foi até a porta. Fechada, como o esperado. Então voltou até a cama e se deitou, ficou olhando para o teto até adormecer.

Itachi andava até onde os Akatsukis costumavam ficar, numa das salas que dava acesso a cozinha, estava na hora do almoço e deviam estar tentando cozinhar alguma coisa.

Dito e feito, lá estavam Kisame, Kakusu, Hidan e Sasori. Olhou para dentro da cozinha e viu Konan e Deidara tentando cozinhar, só tentando, pois o loiro não sabia cozinhar e Konan mal sabia fritar um ovo.

O líder devia estar no gabinete dele, pensou o Uchiha enquanto se sentava em silencio numa das cadeiras que tinha por ali.

- E aí? O garoto acordou? - Perguntou Hidan

Itacho só assentiu inexpressivo.

- Não falei que ele acordava hoje? Podem me passar a grana. - Mandou Kakusu para Kisame e Hidan, que passaram algumas notas para ele, que contou e depois guardou no bolso, com um sorriso sacana.

- E como ele está? _ Perguntou Konan de dentro da cozinha

- Bem, parecia meio cansado, mas estava bem - Explicou o Uchiha

- 'Bem' como ? - Perguntou o líder, saindo do nada e se apoiando na porta

- Ele acordou, falou comigo, comeu um a maçã, se levantou, andou até o banheiro e começou a tomar banho, foi nesse momento que saí do quarto. E sim, eu tranquei a porta. - Respondeu Itachi de uma vez só.

- Se levantou é? Realmente os poderes de cura da Kyuubi são surpreendentes - Comentou Konan saindo da cozinha

- Itachi, vou para meu gabinete, leve o garoto para ir me ver o mais breve possível - Mandou o líder, se retirando

- Como estamos aí, Deidara? - Perguntou Konan

- Quase pronto, mas não sei se isso pode ser chamado de almoço. - Avisou Deidara de dentro da cozinha.

Rapidamente Itachi se retirou, indo em direção ao quarto onde estava o loiro. Chegando lá abriu a porta e encontrou Naruto esparramado na cama, ressonando levemente enquanto dormia.

Primeiro percebeu os cabelos úmidos, que pela falta do hitaiate caiam delicadamente envolta do rosto bronzeado, e depois notou que o loiro usava preto, isso o fazia parecer menor e mais magro ainda, parecia que ele ia quebrar.

Itachi balançou a cabeça, tinha que se concentrar.

- Naruto-kun - Chamou em voz baixa, o loiro só se remexeu de leve - Naruto-kun - Chamou mais alto, dessa vez o loiro abriu os olhos e se sentou bocejando, depois olhou para Itachi.

- Vamos. Pain-sama quer falar com você - Avisou Itachi

Naruto levantou em silêncio e começou a seguir Itachi pelos corredores.


End file.
